Heroes Vs. Indominus Rex
Here's the scene with our Heroes landed in the jungle until they get attacked by Indominus Rex in War of the Apocalypse. (Later our heroes landed in the jungle) Agumon: Where are we? Izzy Izumi: It seems we landed in the jungle. Sonic: This place is deserted. Emerl: Alright, Team we have to be very careful. There could be danger here in the jungle. (As our heroes walks away) (While walking Pikachu suddenly hears something) Ash Ketchum: What's wrong, Pikachu? Tino Tonitini: Is there a problem? Renamon: Look out! (Suddenly they see one of the trees begins to fall down as the Heroes avoid the falling tree) Renamon: Are you okay, Rika? Rika Nonaka: Yeah. Muscle Man: Where did that falling tree come from?! (Suddenly they hear a loud roar and they see something big it's reveal to be Indominus Rex) (Our Heroes looked in shock) Emerl: What the... Dan Kuso: (In Wreck it Ralph's voice) No, way! Joe Kido: What on earth is that thing?! T.K. Takaishi: A dinosaur! Tino Tonitini: (Shocked) Indominus Rex! (Indominus Rex growls) Snoof: Run! Krog: No, We have to fight! (The Indominus Rex comes to the heores and lets out a huge roar) Max Taylor: It's on Indominie! D-Team: Dino slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha slash! (Chomp, Ace, Paris, Terry, Spiny & Tank grow to their full size Dinosaurs) Tino Tonitini: Let's take down that hybrid! Krader: Attack! (The Indominus Rex charges and attack our Heroes) Tino Tonitini: (Brings out his keyblade) I'm going to send you back to you're extinction! (Tino charges towards the hybrid and attacks her, but the Indominus Rex grabs Tino and throws him away) (Chomp charges Indominus Rex and fights) (The Indominus Rex smacks Chomp with it's tail sending him flying to a tree) Max Taylor: Chomp! (Tank then fights Indominus Rex) Emerl: (Activating his cannon) Time to blast that dinosaur! (Emerl fires the missile blasting Indominus Rex) Emerl: Gotcha! (Indominus Rex charges and hits Emerl away then it turns and it's about to attack Ash Ketchum) Serena: Ash nooo!!!! Pikachu: Pikachu! Tai Kamiya: Hey, you! Leave Ash alone! (Then the Indominus Rex runs towards Tai but then Chomp hits the hybrid dinosaur and fights Chomp) Eddy: Alright! Now let's take that hybrid down! Rex Owen: Right! Zoe Drake: Okay! (Paris charges then Indominus Rex hits her with her tail and Ace runs and knocks Indominus Rex to the ground) Tino Tonitini: Time to send it back to extinction! (Tino was about to kill Indominus Rex with his keyblade but then she grabbed him and throws him to Sunset Shimmer) Sunset Shimmer: I think we should retreat! Tino Tonitini: Good idea! Retreat! Retreat! Raphael: Retreat? Donatello: Tactical retreat! Max Taylor: Okay! (The D-Team and the Alpha Gang turn their dinosaurs back into cards and runs off) (The heroes runs away as the Indominus Rex goes after them) Ash Ketchum: Keep running! Tino where can we find something to get away from that hybrid dinosaur?! Tino Tonitini: This way! (They look to see a chasm with a log on it as a bridge as everyone runs to the other side as Tai and Agumon runs as fast as they can with the Indominus Rex ganging on them almost snapping her jaws and grabs them as Tai and Agumon cross the log and Indominus Rex stops) Tino Tonitini: It's okay that hybrid dinosaur has terrible depth perception. She thinks the chasm is a million miles long. Lor McQuarrie: Now you'll never catch us you big lizard! (Indominus Rex roars and walks away) Carver Descartes: See now that hybrid is walking away. Tai Kamiya: After all, her brain is a size of a walnut. Sure sense of smell, maybe ability to camouflage, all of its entire functions. Completely compromised by that walnut-sized brain, guys. I mean forget about the Polish, it's the Indominus Rex is the real dumbest of the world. It's a funny story- (The Indominus Rex jumps across the side and chases the heroes) Carver Descartes: Run! Twilight Sparkle: Go! Go! (Cut to the heroes are still running from Indominus Rex and Tino spots something) Tino Tonitini: Canterlot! Hurry! (They run as fast as they can and made it to the entrance of the castle as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna appears in front of Indominus Rex and scared her away with their attacks) Princess Celestia: Is everyone, alright? Max Taylor: We are now. Thanks to you Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Ursula (Dinosaur King): Yeah. Thanks for almost giving me a heart attack. Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes